


TACTIX

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Parents, Babysitter Choi Minho, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, CEO Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Child Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Child Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Child Lu Han, Child Protective Services Agent Kang Seulgi, Child Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Domestic, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Hospitalisation, Model Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Parent Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: When Yixing said he wanted a child, Junmyeon happily agreed. Within a year, their little boy was being brought to their house, with a shy, tooth-gapped grin and a little excited sparkle in his eyes. But then one turned into three, and then six, and then eleven... Junmyeon and Yixing are gonna need tactics.--OR SuLay adopt the rest of EXO as kids





	1. Minseok I

Yixing's pacing was getting aggravating, with his slippers padding on the carpeted floor leaving soft pads that seemed to echo around Junmyeon's head. He sipped his water again before he got up to slowly walk over to the front door, peering out the small window to the left of the ornate brown and stained glass of the door. They lived in a probably too big house on the outskirts of Apgujeon, alongside a large and pleasant holiday home in Changsha for when Yixing wanted to get home. Junmyeon had worked as a CEO for most of his adult life, blessed by the chance to take over his father's company when his older brother had turned it down, and Yixing was famous throughout China for being a model and a backing dancer for many Chinese idols in their music videos and on tour. It had left them with an extensive joint bank account and the overly big house that they would have to rebuild themselves, with eight bedrooms and way too many bathrooms had seemed like a wonderful buy. Now, it was cold and empty.

As they got closer to their thirties, they had wondered about moving to a smaller one bedroom little house closer to Seoul so Junmyeon could be closer to his family, before Yixing had sat down one day at dinner. "I want to adopt a kid."

"Adopt a kid?"

"Yeah, it'll bring light to this place, and it'll bring more warmth and happiness to the house and our lives."

Junmyeon had spent days thinking about it, and now, ten months later, they were impatiently waiting for their son to be brought up to the house. Junmyeon wondered for a moment if the social worker might have gotten lost in the much too long driveway, when there was a strangled yell from the kitchen and Yixing ran through, almost ripping the door open - and Junmyeon wondered if it would have come off the hinges if they hadn't had it reinforced against any possible burglaries - and then Junmyeon saw the small red car parking up. Quickly, he rushed out onto the porch with Yixing, unable to stop smiling.

The social worker smiled and waved as she got out, before she disappeared from sight, kneeling down to open the door and talk to someone inside. Soon, a little mop of black hair appeared, and two little cat-like eyes peered around the side of the car. Junmyeon realised they must look a sight - it was still only 8 am, and his day off, so he was still in his dressing robe, whilst Yixing was in an outfit that could only be described as 'swaggy', and Junmyeon internally cringed at his own non-verbal use of the word, before the little four-year-old took his social workers hand and tottered over to the door. He waved a little bit before his hand attached back to the strap of the knapsack on his back, and he stopped to look up at the tall house in front of him.

Junmyeon had to remember how to breathe, tears welling up in his eyes. The small four-year-old that the social worker had found them, living all the way over in Gyeonggi province, was named Kim Minseok. He was smaller than most boys his age, and was taken into care after an incident in which his Father had tried to drown him in a lake - Junmyeon remembered the worker expressing numerous time that Minseok had to take showers, he couldn't even sit in a few inches of water without panicking. Now, he was here. His black hair seemed to shimmer in the sun and his eyes were cat-like, small ovals with light brown circles settled inside of them that seemed to excitedly scan over every inch of what was his new home.

Minseok's small, pudgy hand held tight to a backpack that looked like it was decorated with snowflakes, and he tugged his hand free of his social workers to stick his thumb in his mouth. He wore simple black shorts that ended at his knees, with a pale blue shirt with another snowflake on the front of it. He blinked and stepped forward, his tiny trainers making soft crunches in the gravel outside the front of the house.

Junmyeon crouched down and he watched the young boy rush over, looking excited. His hand reached out, tugging on Junmyeon's dressing gown with a lop sided smile. "Are you my Daddy now?"

Junmyeon couldn't speak and he nodded, smiling softly before swallowing the lump in his throat. "That's right, I'm gonna be your Daddy sweetheart, and this," he turned his head to Yixing before turning back to Minseok. "Is gonna be your Papa."

"I get TWO daddies?!" Minseok squealed before rushing past them, through the open door and into the hallway, and Yixing rushed after him before Junmyeon stood up with a smile. "Thank you. Really." The social worker nodded and he stepped aside to let her inside. The social worker was a young woman named Seulgi, a woman Junmyeon had known back in university before they went their separate ways, only for the surprise when she had knocked on their door to talk to them about adoption, to check their home, and now, bring Junmyeon and Yixing's son to them. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks, Junnie, I have to head back off to the agency and take another kid to their new family. But just to check everything over with you again." She smiled, a wonderful smile that Junmyeon couldn't help but return, and turned back to her notes. "No baths, only showers without the plug in, he will freak out. I'll be coming to check in one a month for the first six months and make sure he's okay and he's doing okay. Any signs of abuse, he will be taken back to the agency and it will be investigated. If you're found to have abused him in any way, he will be taken back and you will not be allowed to adopt again, whether it was you or Yixing who hurt him unless it was Yixing and you try to adopt again later on when you're single or with someone else."

Junmyeon nodded. "I'll tell Yixing everything." He was itching to get away, he could hear Minseok making soft sounds of awe in the living room, and he wanted to get dressed and meet his son properly, and Seulgi laughed. "I'll let you be with him and your husband. Treat him well, Junnie, you deserve him." Seulgi pecked his cheek and headed back out, shutting the door behind her. Junmyeon immediately sprinted upstairs and pulled on a plain shirt with some jogging bottoms before he rushed back downstairs and into the living room.

Minseok was at the piano Junmyeon owned, gently pressing keys and making small squeals of excitement whilst Yixing laughed, knelt down to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. Junmyeon smiled. "It's my piano. Do you know how to play, Minseok?"

The young boy turned his head around to look at Junmyeon and shook his head. Junmyeon smiled. "Would you like to?"

Minseok nodded excitedly and Junmyeon laughed softly. "When you're all settled down, I'll teach you, okay?"

"Settled down?"

Little cat eyes blinked up at him, full of confusion and curiosity, and Junmyeon felt his heart jump. "It means when you feel safe here when you're happy with this being your new home and me and Yixing being your daddies sweetheart." He smiled and stood up properly. "Do you want to go see your room?"

Minseok squealed and nodded, running for the stairs and Junmyeon didn't know he could move so fast as his trainered foot slipped on the first stair. His hands darted out, holding onto Minseok's waist as he screamed a moment. Junmyeon helped him stand up before he sat on the stairs to take Minseok's trainers off. "Be careful, little man, alright?"

Minseok nodded, his eyes suddenly sombre and a little scared and Junmyeon placed a little kiss on his forehead. Standing back up, he reached his hand out and Minseok gripped it tight as they carefully manoeuvred the stairs together. Minseok held onto the railing as they took each step before he looked both ways with his mouth open when they reached the top. "This home is so big!"

Junmyeon smiled. "You might get a little lost, so we put your room really close, okay?" Junmyeon walked to the first door available and smiled as he held his hand on it. "Close your eyes."

Minseok squeaked and did as he was told, covering his eyes with his hands as he bounced on his feet. Junmyeon carefully opened the door and helped Minseok walk inside before he knelt down. "Alright, open your eyes."

Minseok dropped his hands and stared at the room with his mouth open before he screamed and ran to clamber onto the bed. Junmyeon smiled wide, Yixing joining his side.

Seulgi had told them that Minseok loved winter, he always begged to be taken ice skating, and he adored anything to do with snow. His room was simple, one of the smaller spare bedrooms to start off with. The walls had been painted pale blue, and the Hangul for _skate_ had been put up in little frames on the wall. The curtains were plain white with soft blue snowflakes decorating them, with a matching bedspread, and a small fabric curtain that would gently blow outward in the wind, giving the room a little more magical feel. The furniture was all pale blue with little white snowflake handles and Junmyeon smiled as Minseok ran to each one, tapping each and every snowflake.

Minseok turned his attention to Junmyeon and Yixing, suddenly rushing over and hugging their legs. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He was almost screaming and Junmyeon smiled and knelt down to hug him softly. "You're welcome sweetie... hey, why don't you check under your bed?"

Minseok stepped back with wide eyes before he ran over to drop down and crawl under the bed before he shrieked again. He wiggled out, holding a present wrapped in Christmas snow wrapping paper and he started ripping it before he stopped, mid-rip, looking up. "Is it for me?"

Yixing laughed. "It is, Minseok, you can keep opening it." Minseok turned his attention back to the present, ripping the paper off before he went still, staring at the box of ice skates in his lap. They were nothing special, small training ice skates for young kids who wanted to do figure skating, but Minseok teared up a little and hugged the box to his chest. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU! Thank you daddies."

Junmyeon smiled and walked over to gently wipe his eyes with a tissue. "This weekend, I'll take you ice skating, alright?"

Minseok nodded eagerly before he tried to hide a yawn. Junmyeon chuckled and stood up. He gently took the box from him, sliding it back under the bed. "Are you tired?"

Minseok nodded and blinked a little bit and Junmyeon smiled. "Get your pyjamas on and you can go for a nap, it's still really early, alright?"

Minseok nodded and carefully took his backpack off to scramble through it. He pulled out a small pair of pyjamas and stood to struggle with his shirt before Junmyeon reached down to easily tug it up. He helped Minseok change and went to lift him into bed before Minseok screamed. Shocked, Junmyeon shuffled back, blinking rapidly, only to see Minseok go back into his backpack. Junmyeon couldn't help but smile, seeing him pull out a small little snowflake plushie with a lopsided grin and then put him in the bed. Minseok giggled as he was tucked in and Junmyeon leant down to kiss his forehead. "You get some sleep, alright little one?"

Minseok nodded and Yixing came over to place another kiss on his forehead. "I wanna meet this little guy when you wake up." He gently stroked one of the snowflakes legs. Minseok smiled a little and nodded before yawning again and settling back down in bed. Junmyeon stood and walked over, closing the curtains before heading to the doorway. Yixing joined him and they looked back for a moment to see Minseok was already asleep, cuddled close with his teddy, and they left, leaving the door slightly open incase he called for them.


	2. Minseok II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this once a week / once every two weeks ^^

Five months passed without incident. Minseok settled in well at school, and was an academic, even at just four years old, coming home with high grades on his spelling tests and science work. Within two weeks, he had enrolled in the music club, learning how to sing and dance once a week, and came home happily on Yixing's arm, bright red cheeks and gummy smile, babbling about whatever new thing he had learned at the club that day. Within three weeks, Junmyeon had enrolled him in figure skating lessons, and went each week, watching his son dance and glide about on the ice effortlessly, looking as happy as possible for a young boy could. He spun, he listened, he learned and rarely fell over.

It wasn't until seven weeks had passed, coming up to Minseok's fifth birthday in which they had an incident of any kind.

Yixing had come up to the ice rink, and he and Junmyeon had left the side of the ice to go get a coffee in the small cafe to warm up. Junmyeon was relaxed against Yixing's side, smiling softly as he murmured soft nothings and sweet remarks into his ear when they heard a scream. Everyone in the cafe swarmed the small window to look out onto the rink and Yixing joined them as Junmyeon picked up their coffee order. Almost instantly, Yixing was back, tugging Junmyeon after him as he rushed out to the cold air of the skating rink. Junmyeon dropped the coffee and skidded out onto the ice in his shoes, seeing Minseok cradling his arm and crying, blood dripping from under his hand as he shook.

"Minseok! Baby hey hey, Daddy's here what happened?"

A member of the medical personnel was already skating over, first aid kit in hand and Junmyeon had to convince Minseok to let go of his wrist. Junmyeon's heart skipped a beat as he saw his hand hanging at an awkward angle, some of the bone breaking out the skin. He teared up a little and carefully moved to hug Minseok from behind, stroking his silky black hair as the medics started work. "It's alright baby boy, it's okay we can get it all fixed... what happened sweetheart?"

"I- OW- I fell over and my hand went funny and it hurts! Daddy, it hurts." He started bawling and Junmyeon had to resist the urge to bundle Minseok up in his arms. Carefully, he leant back to tug his own jacket off, wrapping it around Minseok as he bawled, screaming as the medics touched around the broken skin to check his vitals.

"It's okay! It's okay Minseok, I know it hurts my little baozi, but it's alright. They're just making sure everything's okay so we can take you up to the big doctors and get it all fixed, I promise. I'm right here, I'm right here sweetheart." His heart ached as Minseok turned his head to hide it in Junmyeon's chest, his good hand clutching to the small jumper he wore. Yixing managed to stumble over, finally, and listened to what the medics were saying as Junmyeon did his best to quieten Minseok down. It felt like years before Yixing gently told him they could get Minseok up to the hospital, and it took him much too long to get up to his feet and help Minseok up. Yixing went back to grab their bags as Junmyeon helped Minseok off the ice before he carefully scooped their son into his arms, rushing after Yixing back to the car.

It felt like a year passed by the time Junmyeon had gotten Minseok's ice skates off and secured in his car seat before he sat next to him, Yixing driving probably slightly too fast, eyes focused securely on the road ahead. Minseok had fallen silent, his tiny hand clenched in Junmyeon's, and Junmyeon did all he could to keep his son calm; he was pale, eyes wide as he silently stared at his wrist, likely going into shock. Junmyeon kissed his head. "As soon as we finish at the big doctors, we'll go have a nice dinner and you can have as much ice cream as you want for dessert, alright?"

Minseok nodded but didn't seem to take his words in at all. Junmyeon did his best to keep him calm, to quieten his short sniffles and make sure the gauze the medics had put on stayed on, before Yixing slammed the breaks, skidding into a parking spot. If the circumstances had been anything else, Junmyeon might have laughed at how much of a movie scenario this was, skidding the car into an almost perfect parking space, but he was too concerned with getting Minseok into the hospital, getting him all fixed up and in less pain. He rushed through and didn't even remember signing Minseok in before a doctor called them through to the paediatric ER, and then someone took Minseok from his arms and Junmyeon stared as his little boy was rushed off.

Yixing held him for hours as they waited, doctors coming to tell them small updates as Minseok was quickly prepped and rushed through to surgery; Junmyeon thought he was going to have a heart attack when they mentioned the sharp bone was by an artery. Yixing held him as he cried, rocking him as his own tears gently dampened Junmyeon's hair.

Four hours the clock said they had been there when Seulgi turned up, her eyes wide. "What the hell happened?!"

Junmyeon tried to speak but all that left his throat were short whimpers. Yixing tightened his grip around Junmyeon. "Minseok fell over ice skating, landed on his hand and fractured his wrist - you can ask his skating instructor, anyone at the rink, I swear Seulgi." She hesitated and looked between the two men before she turned, rushing off to find a doctor, no doubt. Another two hours ticked by before a doctor came out to say that Minseok was fine, he was patched up and would wake up from anaesthetic soon.

Junmyeon rushed straight to his room, almost collapsing by his bedside as his tiny son twitched, sleeping softly under the effects of drugs. Yixing disappeared, and Junmyeon wondered faintly where he had gone before he shook his head and strokes his son's hair. Leaning down, he pressed soft kisses to Minseok's temple, holding his non-casted hand and praying he would wake up soon enough. It was another half an hour before Minseok woke up, blearily blinking his bright brown eyes, dulled with anaesthetic, mumbling something, too softly to be able to heard.

Junmyeon had burst into tears and held Minseok in a tight hug before smiling and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You gave us such a fright, sweetheart."

Minseok blinked, numb and tired, and looked around the room. "Where's Papa?"

Junmyeon opened his mouth to reply before he stopped, looking around the room. He was about to say that he didn't know when Yixing opened the door with a bag of food in his hand. Minseok bolted upright, squealing when he saw the McDonald's logo on the bag - usually, a once a month treat when Minseok aced his usual spelling test - and Junmyeon laughed. "Papa's right there, sweetheart."

They ate happily, Minseok perking up and asking when he could next go back to ice skating, and Junmyeon smiled softly, giving Minseok's hair a ruffle as Yixing cuddled him close.

 

* * *

 

Everything went smoothly after that. Minseok's arm healed well, and he was back at ice skating within a few weeks - with strict instructions to be careful and if he hurt himself again he would be off the ice until his arm was fully healed. With his fifth birthday coming up, they were there now, Minseok and his friends skating around the ice before Junmyeon got a text from his friend Jinki. _Package has been delivered, it's in his room_.

Junmyeon smiled and gently called Minseok over, most of the kids having already gone home as the party wore on. Minseok happily came over with a yawn and let Yixing pick him up as Junmyeon slipped his skates off and put them away. Minseok waved at his friends, happy to be going home and they all waved back, excited for the leftover cake Minseok had said they could have - only after he had personally made sure Yixing and Junmyeon had gotten some of it.

He fell asleep in the car within minutes, the lights of slowly awakening street lights illuminating his face orange as they drove by. Junmyeon sat awkwardly in his seat, making sure Minseok was asleep before he turned to Yixing. "Onew got it sorted."

"I still don't know how Onew comes from the name Lee Jinki."

Junmyeon snorted a little and looked back again. "Think he'll like it?"

"I hope so, he's been saying he was lonely a while... this might make up for some of it."

They fell silent again and Junmyeon gently woke Minseok up to totter inside as they got home. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes, before he stopped, letting Yixing take his shoes off.

"Daddy? Papa?"

Junmyeon made a small hmm noise as he hung up their jackets and laid the few presents he had brought in from the car with him.

"Everyone at my party got me presents... but Daddy and Papa didn't get me a present."

Yixing chuckled and Junmyeon smiled softly. "We did get you a present, we're just about to show you." He held his hand out and Minseok took it, curiosity in his eyes as Junmyeon carefully helped him upstairs. Yixing gently pushed his bedroom door open and Minseok rushed inside, his keen, curious eyes looking around.

He found it instantly. The soft, brown and white kitten curled up asleep on his bed, and his face dropped in a small _o_ as he rushed over, stopping by the side of the bed. He reached out, gently stroking it before he looked back. "I-Is this my present from Daddy and Papa?"

Junmyeon nodded and came over to kneel next to him. "She's a little girl... what do you want to name her?"

Minseok went quiet, his eyes lit up with happiness as she woke up, yawning, before she rolled over to gently play with Minseok's fingers. He was quiet for a few minutes, gently playing with her before he looked up. "Tan! I'll name her Tan!"

Junmyeon smiled and kissed Minseok's head. "Tan can stay in here but it's bedtime, alright? You can play with her tomorrow; she's tired too, you both have to get some rest so you can play all day tomorrow, alright?"

Minseok rushed off to go for his shower, lead by Yixing, and Junmyeon carefully moved Tan into her bed - only to end up moving the bed up onto Minseok's bed, as she didn't seem to want to move at all if the scratches in his hand were anything to go by.

Minseok was back quickly, running away from Yixing wrapped in his towel and giggling as Yixing struggled to keep up and Junmyeon easily caught him with a laugh. Minseok settled down and Junmyeon dried him off before helping him into his pyjamas. "Did you have a good birthday?"

Minseok was silent, rubbing his hair furiously with the towel and making a face. "It was okay." He clambered onto his bed and made a small noise in his throat, smiling as Tan rushed over to curl up in his lap. Junmyeon frowned a little bit as he tucked him in. "Only alright?"

Minseok nodded and yawned a little, being careful not to squash Tan as they both got comfortable on the bed. "It was fun! AND I got little Tan."

Junmyeon nodded. "You said you were getting lonely, so we decided to get you here to keep you company."

Minseok nodded. "Thank you..."

There was something about his tone that suggested he had wanted something different, and Junmyeon stroked his hair. "What's up? You can tell me, sweetheart."

"I love Tan!" Minseok frowned a little and stroked her. "I love her a lot! But I... I wanted a brother."

Junmyeon glanced up at Yixing with a _we'll discuss this later_ look before Junmyeon stood up to kiss Minseok's temple. "We'll Papa and I'll have a talk, okay? We can't make any promises, sweetheart, but... we'll talk about getting you a brother, alright?"

Minseok's eyes lit up and he leant up a little. "Really?!"

Yixing made a noise behind Junmyeon and came over to make sure Minseok was tucked in. "We'll talk about it, now get to sleep, little baozi, you don't want to be tired when Tan wants to play, do you?"

Minseok shook his head and settled down, smiling when his fairy lights were turned on before both men left the room, staring at each other.

That hadn't exactly gone as they planned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @xiuminoir come say hi !


	3. Adoption I

"WE AGREED ON ONE, NOT THREE, YIXING."

"IT WAS A TYPO, IM SORRY."

The argument filtered through the wooden door to the kitchen again, and Minho sighed a little. He looked at Minseok, shaking a little as he focused on his Chinese studies - something he had insisted upon when he found out Yixing was Chinese and not Korean - and got up to knock lightly on the door. He poked his head round, nibbling his lip. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, I know you guys are kinda... angry, but you're scaring Minseok. Can you bring the yelling down just a notch?"

They went quiet for a moment and Junmyeon made a grunt as he walked towards the garden, Yixing following so they could continue their... 'discussion' and Minho went back to the living room. "Minseok, come on, you've done a lot of studying today." He gently scooped up Tan, smiling as she meowed up at him, and Minseok made small grabby hands for her. She curled up in his lap immediately, and Minseok smiled, stroking her long growing fur and gently wrapping it around his fingers with a little squeak.

Minho glanced at the two figures outside the window, still arguing, before they disappeared and came back in, Junmyeon all smiles as he came over to sit with Minseok. "I'm sorry, baozi, did Papa and I scare you?"

Minseok nodded a little and Junmyeon cuddled him close. "We're not angry at you, I promise. Papa just did something silly, that's all."

Minseok nodded again and cuddled close, letting Tan meow as she clambered and fell into Junmyeon's lap, making them both smile. "You have to be a big boy for a few days... Daddy and Papa have to go to China for a few days, so Uncle Minho is going to look after you and take you to school, alright? He knows all about your music class on Tuesday, you won't miss it, and we'll call each night so you can tell us all about your day."

Minseok nodded and looked up. "Why are you going to China?"

Yixing cleared his throat as Junmyeon's mind went blank. "I have to go do a little bit of work for a few days, and Daddy is coming with me to help me with it all."

Minseok nodded and his face changed into a little pout. "Why can't I come and help?!"

Junmyeon laughed. "Because you have to go to school and learn new things so you can help Papa a different time, alright?"

Minseok huffed but nodded, gently scooping Tan back into his arms as Junmyeon stood up. He took the jacket that Yixing held out to him, and Minseok leaned up for another peck on his forehead from them both before they headed out to the car. Minseok rushed over to the window, and Junmyeon couldn't help but smile as he ever so gently made Tan wave goodbye before he rushed back over to Minho.

Junmyeon sighed as Yixing started driving, checking they had their week bags packed in the back of the car. It was going to be a long trip.

 

* * *

 

Minho still didn't know how Junmyeon and Yixing had gotten away with it, looking at the newly painted bedroom doors as Minseok ran upstairs, insisting on showing Minho something. He hadn't seemed to notice that they had been busy decorating all the time, and he hadn't seemed to question at all when Junmyeon said they were working, and Minho came round to keep an eye whilst they were both busy. Yixing had to work extra, the past week, getting another two bedrooms done, but they'd managed to do it, and Minho hoped their flight to China went well.

Minseok interrupted his thoughts, running back out with a little bundle of stones and Minho knelt down, listening to everything Minseok said, about a little world he had created. There were ten stones and each was a different element - ice, wind, earth, fire, light, etc - and there was the big red stone that was bad, the 'Red Force' that was mean to all the elements.

Minho smiled and tilted his head, asking the appropriate questions until he ruffled Minseok's hair. "You can tell me more tomorrow, but you're late to bed. So quick shower, and then up to bed, alright little man?"

"I'm not a little man!" Minseok pouted. "I'm a little baozi!"

Minho laughed. "Alright, baozi, come on sweetheart."

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon collapsed in the much too nice hotel room as he rubbed his face. Absent-mindedly, he wondered how Minseok was doing, anxious at being away like this. He barely went to the shops without Minseok by his side but now he was in another country, whilst Minseok slept at home. His phone buzzed and he rolled over to pick it up off the bed stand, opening the picture message from Minho. Minseok was fast asleep in bed, Tan curled up asleep on his hip, with his hand gently on top of her tiny body.

Junmyeon smiled and rolled over, showing Yixing, who couldn't help but smile. "Minho's a good babysitter." Junmyeon didn't reply and shot back a small thank you message before sighing. "I don't think I can sleep."

"We didn't sleep when we got Minseok," Yixing laughed. "That day was hell, trying to keep up with an overactive four-year-old on no sleep."

Junmyeon laughed. "Oh god, I remember... hard to believe what. He's almost 6 now... next week. Can you believe we've had him just over two years? He's been our son for nearly two years."

Yixing shook his head a little, staring at the wall. "Christ, time goes by so fast."

Junmyeon smiled a little and settled down on the bed, reaching out for Yixing. "Hey... come here."

Yixing smiled and walked over, leaning over to kiss him, more passionately than usual. "Know what I'm thinking?"

Junmyeon grinned and tugged the duvet up over them. "Oh, I know."

 

* * *

 

The time in China went fast, Junmyeon found, as he and Yixing drove back the night before Minseok's sixth birthday. Three bodies were sleeping soundly as the clock ticked past one am, signalling that now in South Korea, it was Minseok's birthday, watched dutifully by Minho.

Junmyeon turned in his seat, watching the three boys in the back, exhausted from the flight, and went over their names with a smile on his lips.

Lu Han, turning six in a few weeks, just after Minseok. He'd been put up for adoption after he had been found living alone, his parents had left him without coming back. He was slightly blond, his brown hair tinted with it, especially noticeable in the sun. He had an arm around Yifan, protecting him whilst they slept.

Wu Yifan, just coming up to five years old, and already a snorer. He had been hit around, and found bleeding from a stab wound in the primary school toilets, and promptly handed over to Child Protective Services. His legs were being used as a pillow by little Tao.

Huang Zitao, or as the three-year-old had so happily introduced himself, Tao, was asleep on Yifan's lap, cuddling his small teddy bear. He had been abandoned on a church doorstep as a baby, and Junmyeon sighed.

"Always amazes me how just so many kids need people like us."

"You glad I accidentally typed three on the adoption paper."

"Yeah... they're all angels, so far. Lu Han's gonna be great company for Minseok."

"Think he's clicked about the bedrooms and learning Chinese?"

"Minseok's smart but. He's still a kid, I don't think he's able to piece it all together just yet." Junmyeon laughed softly and turned to look as they came down their street. He frowned, noticing that Minseok's bedroom light was still on as they pulled up. Suddenly the front door was pulled open and Minseok came rushing out, followed by an obviously just woken up by Minseok's yell Minho.

Junmyeon quickly got out and scooped Minseok up with a "Shhh hey baby boy."

"WHO ARE THEY?!"

He squirmed excitedly in Junmyeon's arms, noticing the three boys starting to stir in the back seat, and tried to get down. Junmyeon held tight. "Hey! Hey, they're your new brothers BUT you have to wait until morning, alright? They're all really tired from coming back from China, and you need to go to bed too."

Minseok whined and waved weakly; Junmyeon turned his head to see a sleepy Lu Han wave back. He smiled a little and carried Minseok back inside as Yixing gently picked up a still sleeping Zitao. Yifan and Lu Han followed tiredly as they all trudged upstairs, Minseok squirming to get a better look over Junmyeon's shoulder. He whined as he disappeared into Minseok's room and set him down in bed.

"I promise, sweetheart, it's Saturday tomorrow so you can meet your new brothers tomorrow. But all four of you need to get some sleep first, okay?"

Minseok nodded and clutched his small snowflake teddy, squirming in bed. "Are they all nice?"

"Yes, they're all nice, you'll love them, just like you love Daddy and Papa."

Faint Chinese filtered through the open door as Yifan and Lu Han asked questions and Yixing answered, and Junmyeon tucked Minseok in. "Get some rest...where's Tan?"

"She's asleep in the big towel cupboard! It's cold tonight she likes it in there it's all warm!"

Junmyeon smiled and made a mental note to check in on her before he kissed Minseok's forehead and left, shutting the door.

He checked in the cupboard to find a sleepy Tan meow at him, annoyed by the sudden light, and he shut it again quickly, before moving over to Yifan's room.

Yifan was staring at his room in amazement, gently running his hand over the thin wallpaper that stretched across the wall over the painted white. Dragons, was what Yixing had been told Yifan liked, and so the room had been kept white, simple, but Chinese dragons decorated a large majority, and Yifan looked amazed. Junmyeon smiled and cleared his throat.

"Do you like it?"

Yifan turned a little, nodding, and didn't seem to care that Junmyeon's Chinese had a strange Korean twang to it. "It's so pretty."

Junmyeon smiled and walked over to help Yifan into his pyjamas. Of course, the pyjamas he had brought with him bore a small fire dragon, and Junmyeon smiled.

"Who was that other boy?"

Junmyeon helped Yifan get into bed. "That's Minseok. He's the same age as Lu Han, just a little bit older. He's our first son... he's your brother."

Yifan nodded. "He was really happy."

"He's wanted a brother for a year now, and now he's got three, so he's really excited." Junmyeon smiled and tucked Yifan in, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you need a night light, hun?"

Yifan stuck his chin out. "No! Night lights are for babies like TaoTao."

Junmyeon made a small hmm noise. "So, you don't need this?"

He picked up a small dragon from under the bed, a teddy that glowed in the dark, and Yifan's mouth dropped open. "Maybe... Maybe I can be a little baby like TaoTao when... when the dark gets too dark."

Junmyeon laughed softly and tucked the dragon in next to Yifan. "I won't tell anyone." Yifan cuddled down with it and yawned again. Junmyeon leant down, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, Yifan, I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Yifan nodded and fell asleep, exhausted, and Junmyeon got up, flicking the light off. Yixing seemed to be busy in Zitao's room, so he walked over, peering into Lu Han's room.

He was curled up, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared around the room. Junmyeon gently knocked as he walked in, and headed over to kneel by the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I miss China."

Junmyeon smiled softly. "Don't worry... I'm sure you'll like it here. Once everyone's settled down, we'll be visiting China, going to see Yixing's parents and his family, it'll be alright, Lu Han, I promise."

Lu Han nodded and laid down to be tucked in. "How old is the other boy?"

"The other boy? That's Minseok, he turns six in the morning. He's just a little older than you."

Lu Han seemed to perk up a little bit, eyes blinking. "That sounds fun."

Junmyeon nodded with a gentle smile and ever so softly kissed Lu Han's forehead. "It'll be fun, but get some rest now. We're all tired from travelling, so get your rest. You're safe here, I promise."

Lu Han nodded and curled up, clinging to the small teddy he had brought with him and Junmyeon gently stroked his hair. "I'll see you in the morning."

Lu Han, again, fell asleep quickly and Junmyeon flicked the light off and headed downstairs where Yixing and Minho were talking.

"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep on the couch, it was... one in the morning I thought Minseok was asleep-"

"-It's alright, Minho." Junmyeon smiled. "He was excited for us to come home. It's fine, everyone's asleep now. Go get some rest in the spare room and head home in the morning." Junmyeon hugged him gently and Minho smiled before he headed upstairs and Junmyeon laughed, collapsing on the couch.

"Holy shit."

Yixing grinned, nodding his head. "Holy shit."

They laughed weakly and hugged each other before Yixing carried Junmyeon back upstairs to their own room, grateful for their own bed and a familiar room before the chaos of tomorrow.


	4. Chaos I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY MY LAPTOP BROKE

Junmyeon woke up with a grunt as he felt a weight slip into bed beside him. For a moment, he wondered if Yixing had gotten out of bed and was slipping back in after getting a drink - then, panic gripped him as he realised that the weight wasn’t the same as his husband. His eyes shot open, noting that the time was just gone five in the morning, before he rolled over, blinking.

In the dim light coming through from the curtains, he could just make out Zitao, trying to wiggle under the covers, tight under Yixing’s arms. Junmyeon yawned and reached out, tugging them loose and helping him in. He struggled for a moment, sleepy mind forgetting his Chinese before he gently tugged Zitao in for a cuddle. “Are you alright?”

The three year old was shivering, but sweat stuck his pyjamas to him and Junmyeon frowned. He gently felt Zitao’s forehead, but it wasn’t warm like it would be if he were ill. Zitao shook his head. “I had a bad dream.” He didn’t elaborate anymore and Junmyeon held him close, stroking his hair. “Don’t worry, you’re safe here, I promise, Zitao.” He felt the five year old nod and cuddle close and he yawned, cradling him softly. There was a grunt from the other side of the bed as Yixing woke up, their soft whispers not enough to prevent the soft sleeper from waking, and he rolled over. He seemed to blink in the dim light, before he wrapped an arm around both Junmyeon and Zitao, holding them both closely and Zitao let out a noise that sounded like contentment, before the three slowly fell back asleep.

Sleep… didn’t last long, Junmyeon groaned in his head as suddenly, the bed was pitching and jogging up and down and he buried his head under the pillow. Yixing groaned and Junmyeon heard a faint, _Minseok stop sweetheart_ , before Zitao let out a scream.

Junmyeon shot upright and Minseok immediately stopped jumping on the bed, his eyes wide as he stared at the small bundle under the duvet that was Zitao. Yixing was already pulling it back to fish him out, and Junmyeon watched tears fill in Minseok’s eyes, scared of what was happening. Junmyeon scooped him up, getting out of bed and shoving his feet in his slippers. “Why don’t we go have a nice quiet breakfast, hm?”

Minseok clung to him, nodding, but his eyes remained staring wide over his shoulder as Yixing gently ran his hand over Zitao’s ankle. Minseok shook a little. “I didn’t know he was there!” It was a frightened squeak and Junmyeon rubbed his back. “I know, Min, I know. It was an accident, I’m sure Zitao’s okay.” Minseok slumped and clung tight as Junmyeon settled him at the kitchen table. He quickly pottered around, getting him a small sippy cup of chocolate milk. Usually, ever since he was five, Minseok had complained he was too big for a sippy cup - but would still manage to spill anything in a normal glass everywhere - but he didn’t complain at all, gently taking it with a small noise. Junmyeon stroked his hair and sat down before looking up.

Yixing had just come down, Zitao in his arms, both of them dressed. “Myeon?”

Junmyeon stroked through Minseok’s hair once more before he got up, heading through to the hallway. “Tao’s ankle feels disloacted or broken, and he can’t put pressure on it, I’m gonna take him down to the hospital.”

Junmyeon sighed softly and pressed a small kiss to Zitao’s forehead, before he jumped at a small movement against his leg.Minseok looked up with wide eyes, hiding behind Junmyeon’s leg. “I’m sorry, little brother! I didn’t know you were in Daddy and Papa’s bed, I’m sorry!”

Junmyeon put his hand down, resting it on Minseok’s head as Yixing gently translated the broken Chinese to something Zitao would understand more. He nodded a little and murmured something, and Yixing smiled. “He said it’s alright, now you go enjoy your birthday whilst I go get little Tao fixed up, hm?”

Minseok nodded a little, his tears drying up a little bit but he still clung to Junmyeon as Yixing disappeared, grabbing the car keys from the side. Junmyeon scooped up Minseok and smiled softly. "I know its your birthday, but we got your brothers a small present each from you... do you want to go say hello and give them them?"

Minseok nodded, immediately seeming to perk up and Junmyeon gently put him down. He shot upstairs and Junmyeon laughed, heading to the airing cupboard to get the two small boxes out. Minseok was already peering into Lu Han's room, and Junmyeon handed him a small present - Minseok rushed in, and ever so gently sat on the bed after peering at where Lu Han's legs were, before he gently shook him.

It took a few shakes before Lu Han groaned and peered out from under the blankets. He looked at Junmyeon in the doorway before focusing on the boy on his bed, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Minseok shyly held the wrapped box out and Lu Han smiled, taking it gently. He read the tag before he pulled the paper off, opening the box inside. He squealed and pulled out a small deer figurine, smiling wide at it before up at Minseok. He seemed to hesitate, and Junmyeon was pleasantly surprised to hear a small Korean sentence of did you get me this, before Minseok nodded.

Lu Han grinned and gave it a small hug before leaning over to put it gently on his bedside table. Immediately, he pounced on Minseok, hugging him tightly and Minseok squealed before hugging back. Junmyeon smiled. "Minseok, this is Lu Han, Lu Han, Minseok."

They grinned and immediately started talking and Junmyeon smiled, watching them both. They seemed to click straight away, and it warmed Junmyeon's heart to see his two sons happy around each other. There was a movement out the corner of Junmyeon's eye, and he turned his head, to see Yifan walking towards the bathroom, but he stopped at Zitao's room. Junmyeon walked over and gently cleared his throat, and Yifan shot around. "Where's TaoTao?"

Junmyeon shook his head. "We'll have a quick talk in a little bit, okay? Go to the toilet, and come meet Minseok, hm?"

Yifan squinted up at him, already vivacious for a four year old, but he pottered off, disappearing into the bathroom that had been pointed out to them, with a small little toilet drawing by the door handle where they could see it. Junmyeon sighed and went to get his phone from the bedroom, seeing a few missed texts from Yixing already.

 _The doctor says his ankle is broken, he's gonna need it setting_  
_They think he's gonna need a wheelchair for a bit - they don't think a three year old can use crutches_  
_Seulgi's on her way over to ask what happened, I've already told her it was an accident_

Junmyeon sighed and typed out a quick text of his own - _Minseok and Lu Han are getting on great, just gotta introduce Minseok and Yifan now, and we're all set. Yifan's worried about Zitao, I'll fill him in when Seulgi gets here._

Junmyeon wondered for a moment how Seulgi was so quick to know these things - it had only been about half an hour since Yixing got there but likely, they got a notification the moment an at risk child was checked in. He sighed a little and shoved it in his dressing gown pocket before pulling it on, yawning before joining the boys.

Yifan was now on the bed with Minseok and Lu Han, clutching his dragon teddy and exchanging shy hellos with Minseok. They were giggling a little, and it made Junmyeon's heart warm as they were smiling, taking turns in talking in broken Chinese for Lu Han and Yifan, and broken Korean for Minseok, before eventually Minseok jumped up, running over to hug Junmyeon, gripping his legs as he explained something. They all giggled and they scrambled down, running downstairs and Junmyeon smiled watching them go, before sighing and checking his phone.

\-----

It wasn't for another two hours, when the boys were settled watching television together, when Seulgi knocked on the door. Junmyeon opened it and stood aside, his hands up. She eyed him before sighing. "Another broken bone, Junmyeon, what happened?"

"Zitao got into our bed last night after a nightmare, Minseok was jumping on the bed super excited for his birthday this morning, he must have landed on Zitao's foot."

Seulgi sighed and followed Junmyeon pointing towards the living room and gently called Minseok out. They disappeared to the kitchen to talk before he came back out, looking meek and sullen. Junmyeon gently picked him up. "It was an accident, Seulgi, I swear."

She nodded. "The doctor confirmed it was similar to a break like that and he seems genuine. I believe it." Junmyeon sighed softly and cuddled Minseok close before she headed back, with a wave and a small happy birthday to Minseok who waved goodbye. They disappeared back into the living room.

He stopped when he noticed Yifan staring at them coldly, arms crossed, stood by the door. Lu Han shuffled on the couch, gladly cuddling up to Minseok when he got back on the couch, and Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay, Yifan?"

"Min hurt TaoTao!"

"He didn't mean to, Yifan, it was an accident, I promise." Junmyeon sat down and frowned at him. "Min didn't know that Tao was under the blanket, that's all. He's apologised, and Tao's getting all better, they'll be home soon."

Yifan stomped his foot. "HE HURT TAOTAO."

Minseok flinched and Junmyeon watched Lu Han hold him tightly in a cuddle from the corner of his eye. Junmyeon swallowed. "Yifan, it was an accident-"

"HE HURT-"

Everyone froze as the front door opened, and Yixing yelled out a hello, and everyone went silent. Minseok darted out the room, looking close to tears. Junmyeon followed quickly and smiled at Zitao, sucking on a lollipop as he sat in one of the smallest wheelchairs that Junmyeon had ever seen. Yifan appeared, arms wrapping tight around the youngest boy before they talked in quick Chinese. Yixing shot Junmyeon a look before gently scooping up Minseok and hushing him gently before Yifan sighed.

"Okay, it was an accident. I'm sorry, Minseok."

Minseok made a noise before Yixing cleared his throat. "How about we all get these birthday celebrations started, hm?"

Minseok squealed and clapped and Zitao perked up as they all headed back through to the living room, and the pile of presents behind the couch that Minseok had failed to see before.


End file.
